


Work out's

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Futa, Futa on Male, exercise sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune and his futa lover Arslan go to work out in a gym and do a improvised workout routine...





	Work out's

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Blaisingfire.

Arslan was a woman of schedules; she kept herself in impressive shape by adhering to a schedule. She knew what she was doing she had to, that body of hers was not the kind to be made by happenstance. She worked for her muscles.

 Her guiding biceps the size of most peoples heads, her calf muscles are and pronounced her chest was so chiseled that you could grind meat on it and she had made Jaune grind meat on her chest more times that she could count, her boyfriend love to grind on her meat or he like it when she ground her meat into him. Her nine inches cock had tasted every hole of Jaune's body that he had let her and she was more than happy to give her lover everything she had and more.

 But like all things, this took time it took maintenance. The relationship with Arslan and Jaune was now in its second year, and Arslan was on a project! She had gotten Jaune to hunter level of, but it was time for his to finally get buff! Jaune needed to have muscles at least half as good as her own. Not as good only Arsla had muscles this good after all.

 

"Come on babe! Time to work out!"

 

"Arslan! Wait up! I"m coming!"

 

"Hurry up Jaune we got work to do you know?"

"Yes! I know I'm on my way!"

 

"Cone one tall blonde and _fuckabel!_ You got holes that my dick has a name on! And if you are lucky, I might just give you some of mine as well." Arslan said winking at Jaune who sighed, walking in behind his lover to the Beacon gym.Falling in behind Arslan as both teens took off their Beacon uniform and got ready to workout.

* * *

 

 

 _"Twenty five! Twenty six! Twenty seven!"_ Arslan grunted pulling herself up as she did her pull-ups. Her upper body was a key part of her workout, and she never let herself slip on a-

 _"AH!"_ Jaune groaned, his legs wrapped around her waist her blond lover acting as a weight for her. The additional weight of another human being was more than enough to add that extra kick! To her workout that she needed to get.

_"Twenty eight! Twenty nine!"_

_"God! Oh god!"_ Jaune groaned as Arslan pulled herself up against her lover who was busy spasming around her body, his legs wrapped tight around her waist, his hands latched on her bare back. His nails digging into her back as he mewled. His body shook and shuddered like there was a live wire put inside of it, and his mouth hung open in a low moaning O. His jaw hung slack, and a line of droll eft Jaune's mouth as his body shuddered.

  


His breath came out in weak supple moans, as his body jerked shooked and shuddered. His ability for higher speech totally robbed from him as he attempted to find footing on the back of his loves, her body spewing and groaning like a girl. You will forgive him, you would too if you had a solid nine inch cock in your ass. Arslan grunted every time she thrust up into Jaune's hot tight ass that latched greedily onto her cock. Covering it in his warm fleshy insides. Jaune moaned like a girl bouncing his ass up and down her cock.

 Making loud, lewd smacking sounds fill the air. Arslan grunted she felt her climax coming. Her cock was melting into her lover's well-trained ass. After two years of training Jaune's ass belonged to her. It knew how to milk a cock like it was nobody's business, and was currently in the process of squeezing down her cock. His perfectly made by her no less bubbled but bouncing up and down as she fought to keep her cum in.

Almost there, come on! Arslan made herself a quota she needed to do thirty pull ups before she came. Jaune was helping her out with his own body weight and by bouncing up and down on her cock making it almost impossible for her to do a pullup let along to not Fill his ass with hot futa spunk painting his bowels white and claiming his hole as her own! The fact that his own seven inches spewed out long ropes of cum all over her chest didn't help-

 _"Thirty!"_ Arslan said forcing herself up as she came. Her cock throbbed spewing out its load into Jaune hot ass.

 

"Arslan!" Jaune screamed like a girl her cock firing deep into his ass filling him with a half gall of baby batter as the two shares a hot salacious kiss, on the pull-up machine. Their tongues dancing in each others mouth as Arslan smirked.

"Ok, that was fun now time for pushups,"  Arslan said as Jaune nodded.

* * *

 

 

Twenty three, twenty four. Arslan thought as she groaned, the hot wet, slick mouth of Jaune's wrapped around her cock as she pushed her dick into his hot mouth. Her cock slammed into his mouth the boy on his back, allowing her to fuck his face like a fleshlight. A habit Arslan loved to do this! His thin talented tongue dance all over her cock. Running itself up and down her tip as she groaned.

 

She wanted to moan in pleasure and tell him he was a good boy, but the seven inched cock in her mouth prevented that. Arslan blew Jaune as he blew here. This was a mutual arrangement. Arslan did pushups, pushing her cock into Jaune's mouth as she pushed down on his. The two reciprocated the actions as was their favorite past time.

As much as Arslan loved to fuck Jaune's ass to the point that he could not walk, she like it better when the both some. And hell she had no problem sucking Jaune's off he just loved being fucked!

Even if she did rade him really, she was no stranger to his own cock. Even if they both knew who did the fucking in the relationship.

 

 _Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty!_ Arslan counted as her cock fired. Her full heavy balls the size of softballs fired into Jaune's mouth. Her dick blasted his gut making her shudder. SHe saw the bulge in his gut grew as she came, the sight of watching his gut bloat with her cum was beyond exotic! Arslan doubled her own pace on his cock, bobbing her head up and down with renewed vigor as his hips began t  buck as she licked her lips as she anticipated her treat.

* * *

 

After that session, Arslan's work out, and it was time to whip Jaune into shape.

 

"Come on Jaune! You can do it!" Arlslan hissed as Jaune lowered his bubble but onto her cock. The boy squeaked and moaned barley! Able to keep the squat rack over his head as he lowered himself up and down her cock. The blonde lover was doing squat training and what better way for Jaune to do squats than on Arslan's cock?

 

"Fuck! Your ass is tight! Watch your form babe, you gotta keep your legs spread." Arslan ordered good or not Jaune needed to keep his shape up. If he didn't have a proper form than he would hurt himself and that was not ok.

 

"Ease up babe I know my cock feels good, but if you don't watch your form you are going to get hurt K?" Arslan asked as she groaned Jaunes tight ass gripped her cock as he slid up and down on her cock. His back glistened with sweat as his ass clamped down greedily of her shaft. Milking her cock like a slut as he nodded, giving a quick nod to his girl as he fucked himself on her cock.

"Your ass is good! Fuck me I'm going to fuck you all night!" Arslan hissed as she moved her hand up balancing Jaune as he almost lost himself.

 

"Watch it! Good god, your ass is like heaven! Fuck you got two more! Come on _babe!"_ Arslan said as Jaune nodded he lifted his ass off her cock Arslan felt like she was going to pass out.

The firm, warm flesh of his ass _milking_ her cock for everything it was wort, his supple fat but bounced like waves on the ocean making her thick softball sized balls churn.

 

"Two," Arslan said her vision going dim, her hands begged to grip Jaune by his waist and slam him down on her cock! Fuckign him like the good boy he was! But commons sense and fear of harming her love prevented her from doing so barely.

  


Jaune moaned his ass coming back down on her cock slowly. Painfully slowly as he leaned his fat plump ass one her waist, Her dick throbbed eagerly for release as Arslan felt it her end was here she just-

 

"One!" Jaune raised his ass up as Arland moaned as her balls tensed as she came. Her cock blasted into him for the third time that day making his already pregnant stomach look like it was six months knocked up! Jaune moaned and melted his cock firing again as Arslan came her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she filled Jaune up with all of her cum.

 

"Good boy," Arslan said as she patted his head as their daily workout session ended like as usual with a loud bang or many.

* * *

 

 

After every good work out session, some relief is needed all work and no play makes Jaune a dull boy and Arslan does _not_ take a dull lover.

  


"That's it!" Arslan hissed as she drove her dick into her boyfriend hot tight ass. Her hips pumped like a piston slamming in and out of his tight warm hole. Jaune screamed his hands gripping the bright red soda machine that he had so foolishly dropped his con before giving Arslan a perfect view of his ass that she promptly strode up to and slammed her cock in! Making Jaune mewled like a common whore, her cock going right to his prostate hammering it like a steel drill! Making the harsh smacking sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air.

  


"Arslan!" Jaune cried out his hands holding onto the soda machine for dear life! He had long since lost any, and all feeling in his legs, the limbs already tired out from a long workout session were now reduced to little more than strings of jello.  His body shook and quaked her turgid cock burrowing into his ass, already loving hos Jaune's tight hot walls clung to her cock, gripping her every inch with his tight inner walls. His walls clamped down on her dick milking it for every beautiful inch making Arslan moan out loud.

  


"Oh, your ass is so good babe! I love how you are gripping me!" Arslan said driving her hips forward and back into Jaune's ass. His high pitched moans of pleasure filled the air as Arslan fucked him, the hard wet smacking! Sounds of flesh slapping against his were amplified by the hard meaty whacks! Of her softballs sized balls banging against his own tennis ball sized ones.

Her massive balls whacked and crushed against his making Jaune hive high pitched shrieks of embarrassment and pressure. His high pitched female moans turned Arslan on even more as she slammed her hands forward gripping Jaune by the hips. Taking deep fistfulls of his soft waist pulling him back into her cock, slamming her up and down onto her cock! Pulling him onto her long thick, turgid baby maker that was in the process of repurposing his ass into its own personal fleshlight for the day!

"Arslan! AH! Not there! AH! Pleases! Too hard! Slow down!" Jaune shrieked before his cock fired, his dick firing without the need to be touched a fact that turned on Arslan like no other. She loved it when her boyfriend was a slut for her cock! She loved making him shoot without even being touched! His cock pained the machine white as Arslan was pushed to the edge. Her balls tensed and churned her hips movement became a brutal blur of motion as she hammered Jaune's prostate making him scream.

"Here it comes! _Take it!"_ Arslan screamed as she came.

_"Arslan!"_

_"Jaune!"_ The futa's cock fired paint Jaunes insides white he lot out a high pitched shriek of pain and pleasure as her cock filled him to the brink!

Arslan yanked his head back sealing his lips in a steamy kiss the two teens viciously made out as her cock pumped him full of cum! Jaune moaned his legs failing as Arslan held him. Kissing her lover as the tow made out as both teens enjoyed the oths body before collapsing in a pile of sweaty limbs and cuddling for a long, _long_ time...

 


End file.
